Leaks
A leak, not to be confused with Link, is when people have problems with their water pipes. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Leaks Fake Leaks People think some leaks are real because they're polite or know everything about the game or are just a sheet of characters, but most people know otherwise. Gematsu Leak The Great Gematsu Leak of '014 was when a huge pipe right below America burst open, causing America to leak through it. It was umed that She-Hulk was responsible. The pollution leaked into the ocean where many Pale Tunas were killed. America was destroyed, as the Chorus Men sang their last song. Since no one liked America anyway, everyone else says that the leak is a coincidence, but some people think that it's actually a conspiracy by Soviet Russia meant to take America out of the picture. People are using Google Chrom to research, looking at several co-ordinates like X and Y. Major LeakCategory:Terminology When Ashley was revealed as an Assist Trophy, this guy said that his sink had sprung a major leak and everyone would keep talking about it for days. The ESRB Leak A huge leak started in the ESRB, flooding out all of their technology and photographs. The Tower of Smash (Leak) It was revealed that Sakurai, prior to his death, was actually working in a tower on making an ultimate weapon to take over the world with Smash Bros. Fortunately, a leak prevented that, and the entire tower sunk and became the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo leak It first started when the Amiibo were added in Nintendo's CPSIA website thingy there are 4 Amiibo added, all related to smash bros (Bayo was the first to be announced, and Cloud has not been announced yet), many believed that the 4th amiibo was a new character, others stated that it may be a alternate costume like r.o.b's Famicom color Amiibo... ...But when Fire emblem echoes started to leak early, hackers has found files from a female Corrin Amiibo and she was hacked into the game, this was too salty for the smash bros fans and they went angry about this replaced bayonetta's bayonetta 1 costume amiibo, they later revealed that there will be amiibo of alternate costumes for the last three dlc characters, the 4th one is unknown as of now. Smash Switch Leaks Vergeben Leaks Claiming he has multiple sources, Vergeben has stated the following characters will be playable: *Ridley *Ice Climbers *Simon Belmont *Snake He's also mentioned that Minecraft content will be in the game in some way, shape, or form and that there will be no cuts. After Smash Ultimate was announced to have these all of these characters returning and introduced to us to Ridely and Daisy, Vergeben later said in gamefaqs to wait for a while for other newcomers like Simon to be announced, he also claims that there will be at least 6 unannounced fighters are coming soon in the game, which he doesn't know all 6 of fighters. Later, Vergeben posted a topic that Isabelle are going to be in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable (either as a echo or a unique fighter) and everyone was surprised after so many fake leaks of her. And later later on, Vergeben posted on a thread stating that a 7 gen Pokemon is going to be in the game that is not Decidueye, Mimikyu, or even any of the Lycanroc forms, it remains a mystery who is this 7 gen Pokemon is. And later later later on, Vergeben posted on a thread saying that Ken is missing. It is a mystery what happen to Ken in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but it could be related to the NeoGAF leak. Hopefully, someone finds him soon. People are worried. And later later later later on, Vergeben posted on a thread saying that a square enix rep is coming, also the sources he got are not from the NeoGAF leak, so this means that other fighters from the NeoGAF leak is real? E3 4chan leak E3 4chan leak contains misinformation (Lucas as a clone of Ness, Inkling's final smash is the squid sisters and etc.), leading many to think this leak is a fake. NeoGAF Leak This leak happened in July 3, 2018, a user named WhisslBlank posted in before he removes as he stated, he claims that these fighters will be playable: *Simon Belmont (from the Vergeben leak) *King K. Rool *Isaac *Another Square Enix rep (either a Final Fantasy character or not). *Four more at the time unknown newcomers. *Chrom as a Echo fighter to Roy. *Soren as a Echo fighter to Robin (Fire Emblem). *Ken as a Echo fighter to Ryu *Two more at the time unknown echo fighters. King K. Rool, Chrom, and Simon Belmont were later announced on the August Direct, and that turns out to be a literally almost real. WE DID IT ISAAC FANS! KING K. ROOL IS IN! SO HE'S IN TOO! YEEESSS! FOR ALL OF GLORY! NINTENDO REMEMBERS OUR BLONDE BOY! WE CAN HOPE THAT SOMEDAY, WE CAN GET ANOTHER!!!!! But in August 9, another post made by a newly created user of the same name but we don't know if this user is the same guy behind same leak, he stated that these fighters will be playable: *Isabelle is literally going to be a Echo Fighter to Villager. *Shadow as a Echo fighter to Sonic. *A Monster Hunter character as a playable fighter. *Terra from Final Fantasy VI as a playable fighter. *Another Bandai Namco rep as a playable fighter. *Galacta Knight as a Echo fighter to Meta Knight. *Sablé Prince from Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru as a playable fighter *Felix as a Echo fighter to Isaac, both are going to be announced in a trailer like [[Richter Belmont|'Jack Henry Dappen']] and Simon Belmont. There are many strange things going around this post of August 9, another Japan only character as a playable fighter, Galacta Knight is a playable besides Meta Knight getting a costume based off him (he knows that), Felix and Isaac are both newcomers going to be announced at the same time, and Capcom getting four ing fighters. Another lame post from the same guy behind this leak stated that Soren has different effects from Robin and one of Soren's weapons is a "adjusted" dagger over Robin's Bronze Sword. But the last post had appeared and stated these: *A Bandai Namco is revealed to be Lloyd ing Irving. *Skull Kid is a playable fighter. *A Boss Battle mode. *Switching character voices between Japanese and English. *A new mode that is a mixture of melee's adventure mode and Brawl's Subspace Emissary. *A rip off of Tabuu being involved *"Everyone's here" is also referring to all of something. HMMM..... And lastly he gives us a riddle causing pretty much of this user behind the leak with Galacta Knight to be mostly fake, leaving only the user that posted this leak before the August Direct to be pretty much true. And also another user of the same name as the previous two posted another ty riddle that makes this also fake. August Direct Leak This is the earliest and most obscured (not anymore!) of all GameFAQs Ultimate leaks, it was known that Loz18 posted it and he also leaked info about ultimate's E3 info in a different topic. The Direct will take a look on the menu of Ultimate from the title screen to the options menu, but he has some info about modes. *Tournament Mode, a unspecific mode (Possibly Classic Mode), and All-Star Mode (with almost no info) are coming back. *A all-new mode will be the primary way to unlock fighters. This was later shown in a different topic created by Andree123, Loz18 came up and said this about the leak. The August Direct was later revealed to be a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate focused direct coming at August 8 and info was shown to Classic and Tournament, but the unspecific mode will be revealed later in another direct. As of post-Direct, loz18 also seems to believe that Skull Kid and at least one other unique fighter (plus more echoes) are playable. Demo Datamine Leak In a 4chan thread before the August Direct was announced, someone who is at CEO got a copy of a demo version of smash ultimate used in tournaments, he datamined the game and he found the following characters: *"Jracku Hrenru Drappinu-chan": [[Richter Belmont|'Jack Henry Dappen']]'s Japanese name. *"Sirnight": Gardevoir's Japanese name. *"Mario2": Placeholder or a new character based off Mario? *"Kruru": A misspelt romanization of King K. Rool's name. *"DakuS": A shorten and romanized version of Dark Samus's name in Japanese. *"Gothiruselle": Gothitelle's Japanese name, seeing as this Pokemon was listed below Gardevoir, it was widely believed that Gothitelle was a echo fighter to Gardevoir. Imgur Leak When the Imgur leak(heroes vs villains) popped up the majority of fans deemed it as fake. One brave soldier named '''KingIceSonic' went around and put together evidence to prove that it was real(Like linking the Vergeben leak with the imgur leak). After that everyone was hyoe for the leak and it turned out to be true'' Anyway, the Imgur leak (which at this moment is not remotely credible) can be found here and states the following: "Ice Climbers Mimikyu Elma Chorus Kids Takamaru Dixie Kong Wolf Ridley K. Rool Medusa Porky Minch (in spider mech) Samurai Goroh Simon Belmont Sora Geno & Mallow (team) Snake Heroes vs theme is intentional, it'll make more sense at E3" It's probably fake, but hey, if it's right, all hail KingIceSonic. And now it's all but been confirmed that it's fake. A Square Enix translator said not everyone on the list will be in the game. But let's be honest, the Chorus Kids alone made its lack of validity pretty obvious. Codename Leak The FAKE Codename leak was posted on 4chan and then it was spread around 4chan and effecting other sites including GameFAQs and states the following names. *"King" and "Ponytail" will be revealed on a July Mini Direct. *"Old Man" will be revealed at EVO 2018. *"Archer" will be revealed at a direct in September. *"Warrior" and "Secretary" will be revealed at an October Direct focused on Smash Ultimate. *Mech will be revealed in a surprise character announcement at November. *"Rhythm", "Folklore", "Doll", and "Prime Ribs" will get trailers soon after launch. It was fake and that didn't happened and even the 4chan Funky Leak that said there was a direct that was supposed to happen in July 22, but it didn't. Le jeuxvideo.com Leak Some random user named LaPailleDor made a thread in jeuxvideo.com stating this. *Simon Belmont (from the Vergeben leak). *'Jack Henry Dappen' is a playable fighter. *Chrom is a playable fighter. *King K. Rool is a playable fighter. *Ken is a playable fighter. *Black Shadow is a playable fighter. *Isaac is a playable fighter but for some reason, he is named Vlad. Mon dieu! *Event Mode is returning with Drac and Giygas as bosses. *Stage Morph is in the game. It was initially thought to have been posted in July but was quickly discovered to have actually been posted after the Direct Leak. Furthermore, a mod on the site confirmed it wasn't an actual leak and was filled with random characters that were later edited. So basically, it's already a confirmed fake, unless we read about the info about the leak in the official smash bros wiki. Early Famitsu September 13th Leak Because of the ing earthquake in Japan that happened in the day as the direct was supposed to start, the direct has delayed but it was rumored to be pushed to September 13. NINTENDO IS DOOMED! Famitsu is going to show Isaac leaking urine on a Moon that is crashed already by Skull Kid which he killed Kirby or leaking a random 7th gen Pokeymanz rep out from the pipe. Oh wait, Famitsu provided nothing. Ken pic Leak Ken was finally leaked and found by somebody in 4chan with Pac-Man, Ivysaur, and Pichu. Well. It is a fake screenshot..... OBJECTION! Now look at Pac-man's cut off shadow in the picture of the demo version of ssbu. Oh god, Pac-Man is right, the leak is real. Le jeuxvideo.com Leak 2: Electric Boogaloo The same guy who said that Black Shadow is in, made this thread in 4chan and the 2nd post leaked out the playable fighters being Ayumi Tachibana, Skull Kid, Ninten, Medusa, and Reimu Hakurei riding on the new Pokemon from Poke Floats 2 stage, along with the bosses Kyurem and Zero2 attacking and lastly with Battlefield and Final Destinations designs changing into Smash 64, Melee, Brawl, for 3DS/Wii U, and Ultimate designs randomly. Some magazine leak There is this pic that wanders on the web showing what looks like a page of some magazine featuring a Smash Ultimate review which states that there are overall eight Echo Fighters (meaning that we still don't know two of them) and also haves Incineroar's paw peeking from a corner. It's clearly fake, come on. GRINCH LEAK Those two pictures appeared out of nowhere in a thread in 4chan, the bottom picture showcased that Banjo, Mach Rider, Geno, Issac, The Chours Men, Shadow & Ken are in, an older thread stated that Incineroar and Steve are not in, its fake, this leak already. IT’S REAL BITCH (no the direct confirmed this leak as fake w/ the confirmation of incineroar, so, IT'S FAKE BITCH) Datamine and rom leaks Its too big, we need a page about this. Also Marx is a boss Category:Leaks Category:Go back to Tumblr Category:Go back to Reddit Category:Go back to NeoGAF